Vorkuta/Intel
Summary The 3 Intel documentation collected from Vorkuta gives both information & back-story insight primarily of the Vorkuta Gulag conditions, Mason's escape and psychological evaluation/operational effectiveness and Viktor Reznov. Intel DOCUMENT 1 VK/1-712 CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA: VK987:78:6546 DATE: January 8, 1962 MEMORANDUM TO: Gen. Charles P. Cabell, USAF (DDCI) FROM: Ryan Jackson, (Chief Analyst, APLAA) SUBJECT: Statement by former Vorkuta inmate and U.S citizen Captain Anthony Rizzo (USAF) regarding the Vorkuta corrective labor camp and the likelihood of ?????? therein. '' # Agency analysts met with Captain Rizzo, Korean War veteran and former POW, on 26 and 27 March to obtain his account of his 5 year internment at the Soviet penitentiary and forced labor camp located outside the Komi Republic torn of Vorkuta (detailed analysis and U2 surveillance photos of facility can be found in (TAB A). # Per testimony, work/life conditions vary within the confines of the Soviet forced labor camps (see TAB B which details the previous HUMINT regarding Soviet forced labour camps) depending on station. Analysis shows a clear and obvious incentive scheme, or "nourishment scale" that includes both coercion and self-motivation in short, the percentage of work quota delivered has a direct effect on the size of a prisoner's food ration. This in addition to grossly extensive working hours, poor housing and clothing, geographical location above the Arctic Circle, and abusive treatment at the hands of the system's security force reinforces the mortality rate listed in statistical analysis found in (TAB C). # However, witness stated that there were many prisoners who had "deteriorated to the point of being no longer human, who ate rats and dogs and refuse." These individuals posed a significant sanitary danger to the rest of the population and the acceptance of a slow death at the hands of infection was rampant. Psychological profile of Captain Rizzo can be found in (TAB D.) # Despite these reports, the fact is that 1.76MM prisoners have died in this nation's labour camps since 1930 (TAB E) and the likelihood of Alex Mason(?) surviving internment in the Vorkuta facility is remote. Recommend destroying all records of Alex Mason's existence and realigning manpower in force to the efforts of Operation Mongoose. ENCLOSURES. '''DOCUMENT 2 '''''VORKUTA DATE: November 1, 1963 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, (Chief Analyst, APLAA) SUBJECT: FIELD OPERATIONAL STATUS OF ALEX MASON. Dear Sir, On orders of the Office of the DD/CIA, my team has come to a conclusion regarding the future operational status of operative Alex Mason. The recommendations found herein were considered following due analysis of the full Mason file, which includes but is not limited to: psychological profile, service record to date, known KGB interrogation techniques, and the transcripts of operative Mason's debriefing following his recent escape from the Soviet labor camp. For your review, please find the following summary: # Regulation pre-op psych analysis dated 13 Apr 1961 (Section l) follows the established norms of operative Mason's previous sessions dating back to the start of his service. He shows propensity for action, superior intelligence, creativity, and an element of independence and stubbornness that accounts for his exemplary record. NOTE: It's important to note that the findings in these psych analysis may no longer hold true considering recent events surrounding the subject's extended Soviet incarceration. However, at this time, my analysis team is unable to come to a full conclusion on the psychological state of Alex Mason in relation to his operational status. All requests for a copy of Mason's psych evaluation immediately following his escape from Soviet custody have been denied (See all attached requests in Appendix A). # Alex Mason's service record is nothing of exceptional. The statements of Frank Woods and Joseph Bowman (Section ll) regarding Operation Zapata and the events which led to Mason's arrest are in line with operational choices made by Mason in previous mission successes. Despite the operation's outcome, the actions of Mason, Wood's Bowman (et al) are in line with their capabilities and Agency expectations. # Due to the length of Alex Mason's incarceration with the Soviet prison system, it must be assumed that the subject spent extensive time at the hands of KGB interrogators regardless of his statements to the contrary. Mason maintains that he was able to retain his cover despite KGB suspicions and his resulting transfer to Vorkuta was more a matter of process than punishment. That said, known KGB interrogation techniques (see Appendix B) strongly suggests that the likelihood of a compromised identity is high despite Mason's known loyalty, resolve and willpower. # Alex Mason's official statement includes an account of his first meeting with one Viktor Reznov, a former sergeant in the Red Army, veteran of World War ll, and repudiated "Hero of the Reichstag" (unsubstantiated). Mason stated that he arrived in Vorkuta under full military escort and was held in solitary confinement for an extended period of time he estimates between 6-7 weeks before joining the labor force proper. Initial contact with Reznov was at first contentious and ultimately resulted in a brawl between Mason and Reznov's followers. This brawl ended with both Reznov Mason sent to solitary confinement for approximately 1 month. After their individual confinements, Reznov and Mason became fast friends and began preparations for their eventual escape. Though Mason speaks passionately in Reznov's favor, the Agency must consider the effects of such a relationship with a Communist on Mason's moral, philosophical, and political foundations. Therefore, it is certain recommendation of this analysis team that Alex Mason's field status be immediately and permanently revoked. Our conclusion is partially based off assumptions on the psychological stability of Alex Mason following his time in Vorkuta; the possibility of extensive post-traumatic stress cannot be discounted, but nor can they be substantiated without access to the operative's most recent psychological profile. I request again access to this analysis so that an appropriately supported assessment can be made. Sincerely, ''Ryan Jackson'' Chief Analyst, APLAA DOCUMENT 3 TOP SECRET DATE: June 6, 1966 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, (Chief Analyst, APLAA) SUBJECT: "THE WOLF" (REZNOV, VIKTOR) PLACE OF BIRTH: Saint Petersburg, Russia (Current: Leningrad) NATIONALITY: Russian/Caucasian D.O.B: 04/20/1913 AGE: 53 HEIGHT: 5'11 '' ''BUILD: Heavy Set '' ''WEIGHT: 200 Pounds '' ''EYES: Brown '' ''HAIR: Brown '' ''SUMMARY PROFILE: After cutting a bloody swath through Berlin at the end of WW2, Reznov believed he would return to his homeland as a hero. However, his fate was irrevocably changed following a post-war mission to the Arctic Circle (details of this mission are unclear). A rift between Reznov and his comrades resulted in incarceration within the Soviet Gulag system, where he endured years of harsh punishment and attempted "reprogramming." HUMINT indicates that this served only to create a more twisted, angry, and unpredictable Reznov: he manipulates those around him for his own agendas, agendas that he keeps very close to his vest. Despite his age, Reznov is an accomplished soldier and more than capable of delivering a brutal beating to anyone or anything standing in his way. This is particularly evident in regards to his occasional outbursts of extreme violence. (Full service record and psychological analysis enclosed). Gallery BO_Vorkuta_Intel_Image4.png BO_Vorkuta_Intel_Image3.png BO_Vorkuta_Intel_Image2.png BO_Vorkuta_Intel_Image1.png BO_Vorkuta_Intel_CloseUp1.png|First document BO_Vorkuta_Intel_CloseUp2.png|Second document BO_Vorkuta_Intel_CloseUp3.png|Third document Vorkuta intel.jpg|Complete document Intel Items *'Intel No. 4: '(1/3) This intel is located on the second floor of the building where Reznov makes his speech as Mason uses the Slingshot. *'Intel No. 5:' (2/3) This intel is located in the armory right after Sergei dies while holding up the door, down a hallway at the far right corner from the door. *'Intel No. 6:' (3/3) This intel is located on the bottom of the shelf in the back of the building right before the motorcycle chase. Intel 1 Vorkuta BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel 2 Vorkuta BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel 3 Vorkuta BO.png|Intel No. 3 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel